Shadow Hearts: Just A Little Crush
by Tiger5913
Summary: My first Shadow Hearts fic - speculation on what Yuri and Alice might've talked about on the plane ride before crashing to Dalian Port. [Yuri x Alice]


6/10/02

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Yuri, Alice, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ^^0

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Midway for making this magnificent RPG, and sudden inspiration for making me write down so much of this fic during English period. :P

Special dedication to ~ Nat, for getting me intrigued in this game. =)

****

Shadow Hearts: Just A Little Crush

By Tiger5913

"Rrrrrmmmmmm…"

The steady hum of the old, overused engine sputtered and coughed, heightening the anxiety of its slightly worried passengers. Slightly worried, as in if the plane did not rise up from the ground soon; they would kill the pilot – unless Death greeted all of them first. The young woman with pale, whitish-blonde hair subconsciously slung her arms around the tensed neck of her companion in seeking comfort, trying to absorb his strength. Although he was feeling quite nervous himself about the situation, he could not help but grin at her action, and rest his head upon her shoulder in response. The settings outside slowly changed from the thick brown trunk of trees, to the green leafy tops, accompanied by a wide view of the open blue sky above.

"Rrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmm…!" came the noise again, only stronger and more stable-sounding this time.

"Hah, hah!" The pilot exclaimed in a haughty tone, her eyes flashing wildly with confidence and in triumph as she called to the pair in the back, "I told you kids I'd get this thing into the air!"

The female passenger released her long-held hopeful breath, her chest collapsing with relief as a small, shaky smile curled her delicate lips. "We had complete faith in you, Margarete," she assured the plane's driver hurriedly.

"Complete faith, yeah right!" The man she was sitting on snorted, straightened up back into a sitting position and voiced his thoughts, "Now that you got the plane up in the air, try to keep it up, will ya? Don't do something stupid, like crash us into a mountain or whatever!"

"Shut your mouth, sonny boy, and let me concentrate on flying this darn thing!" came the indignant, catty reply.

The brown-haired protagonist shook his head in disbelief, and predicted ominously, "I swear, she's gonna get us killed. We don't even know if how long she'll be able to keep the plane up in the air. Hell, we don't even know her at all!" He elicited a gruff noise from his throat.

"Shhh, don't say that!" The woman hushed him, fighting the urge to bite her lip as her brow crinkled in worry. "I'm grateful that we escaped from that place, Yuri. And… yes, I admit that we don't know Margarete very well yet, but I feel no evil emitting from her. I'm sure she can be trusted."

"Well, sure, if you say so, I guess." His face still held the hint of a frown. "Damn that Japanese army, chasing us around like we're a bunch of criminals or something… Jesus…"

"And it's all because of me, isn't it…?" her smile fell, and her eyes turned glassy with melancholic guilt. "The craze, all the hype and pursuing, the trouble we've gotten into, it's because they're after me."

"Hey, Alice, relax," Yuri Hyuga smirked a bit, and then curled his arm around her waist to place his hand on the small of her back. "If you're trying to say that sorry about this mess, don't feel that way! It isn't your fault that those lousy asses can't take a hint and leave us all the hell alone."

She chuckled softly, but it sounded bitter. "And you, Yuri, you've been through this since the beginning. I really can't thank you enough for protecting me, although I'm not sure why you're willing to put up with such a nuisance…"

He laughed heartily, as if the notion she proposed was ridiculous, and began to lightly trickle his fingers up and down along her spine with soothing intent. His dark eyes glanced at her heart-shaped face, her compassionate expression enhancing her sweet, innocent features. Her lightweight in his lap brought no discomfort, just a primal instinct that tried to persuade him into doing something to solve the problem. Being pressed so closely to her warm curves invoked a familiar tingling sensation in his body, but he restrained himself from acting upon it.

"Don't call yourself that, Alice!" The twenty-four year old insisted, "I don't mind protecting you. Sure, I might have griped about it at first, but traveling around with you has been one hell of an exciting journey." A wolfish grin played over his lips. "'Sides, it's not everyday that I get to be around a beautiful girl, heh."

Alice Elliot blushed pleasantly, her clear blue eyes sparkling with unspoken pleasure. "Th-Thank you, Yuri." She seemed to finally realize how close their faces were, and she moved back, releasing her hold on his neck while her cheeks turned pinker as she shyly turned her face away.

The girl resumed a stiff and platonic sitting position, and made no move to brush aside the thin strands of her pale blonde hair that had swayed near the top of her eyelids. Her rear was securely snuggled in his lap, with her legs dangling freely over her side, and he snickered at her retracting movement from him, but secretly felt disappointed. _She's got to be attracted to me too, right? Damn, I've gone through hell and back for this girl, and I doubt that she'd even give me one measly little kiss for a reward! He thought, scowling quietly under his breath. She gets all nervous whenever we're within a two-feet range of each other._

Hiding any signs of distaste that he might have been unknowingly feeling at that moment, Yuri spoke up, "Say, Alice…"

The young white mage averted her eyes to look at him. "Yes?"

"What's it gonna take for me to get a kiss from you?" He asked casually, relaxing as he leaned his back against the worn cushion of the seat that he was presently sitting in.

"Wh-what?" she blinked in surprise at his inquiry.

"I mean, we've gotten pretty well acquainted by now, right? But sometimes, I get the feeling that you're still nervous around me," he searched her deep blue pools in question.

"I… I don't feel nervous when I'm around you…" Alice denied, shaking her head for emphasis, though she knew what she claimed was not entirely true.

But how could she admit anything to him without revealing that she would not, or rather could not get too attached to him, for fear that she might burden him with her problems? She had already brought Yuri enough troubles and complications, and did not want to further endanger either of them with the enemy's persistent pursuit of her. The only issues regarding the fusionist that she was slightly irked about were the provocative remarks he would occasionally make toward her. And that incident a while back, when he had boldly reached across and touched her abdomen, she would have slapped him if he had not been her savior from the mysterious man in the black suit and top hat that tried to kidnap her.

"Are you sure, Alice?" Her male companion pressed, quirking an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"Y-Yes. Please, you don't have to worry about me, Yuri." She displayed what she hoped was a convincing smile for him, and silently prayed that he would not suspect the falseness behind it.

He stared at her for a full minute, and then shrugged and said, "All right, I'll believe ya. Just… tell me if you're ever uncomfortable around me, okay?" His tone lost its usual nonchalance, and he appeared as serious as the time that she had woken up around the campfire, and saw the ashen expression on his face, as if he had just met his adversary.

"I will, I promise," Alice nodded in emphasis, trust and honesty flickering in her light-colored irises.

"All right then," he continued, stretching his arms up over his head while eliciting a stifled yawn. "Damn, all that fighting back in the sewers has made me feel kinda tired."

"Then you should get some sleep, Yuri." The woman stated simply. "We'll probably be flying around for a while, so you can get a little sleep to restore your health."

"Will do," Yuri agreed shifting into a more comfortable position as he rested his head back against the seat, and his eyelids slid down to a close. "Wake me up when we land, Alice."

"Okay," she complied, grinning softly at the young man.

After a few minutes passed, and it was quite certain that he was slumbering due to the fact that his breathing had fallen into a peaceful rhythm, Alice moved her face toward his and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. Retracting, she released a quiet sigh and whispered in confession to the sleeping fusionist, "I-I don't mind kissing you, Yuri… but I'm sure that you would be disappointed with someone so inexperienced such as I am…"

She glanced off to the side absentmindedly in thought. "Oh, well. As long as we remain mere comrades, everything will be fine… I don't want you to dig yourself deeper into this hellish hole with those horrible enemies, anymore than I want to be in it." Turning back to gaze upon his serene expression, the white mage raised her arm and slowly stroked her fingers through his dark brown hair, a tender smile gracing her lips. Leaning over to his ear, she murmured, "Sleep well, Yuri," and rested her own body against his, relaxing but not going to sleep, anxiously anticipating what would happen in wherever the place was that the plane would land later on.

Up ahead, Margarete Zelle's eyes widened when she felt the rumbling of the engine increase, and her brows creased in worry. She tugged back on the wheel, and when it did not respond, and the plane's nose began to dip down, she frantically pressed the controls. "Uh oh…" she mumbled as her attempts proved futile, and the ground was rushing toward her view all the more faster; she screamed over her shoulder, "The plane's going down!!"

****

The End

****

Author's Note: Shadow Hearts is KICK ASS!!!! *pumps fist into air* I would like this game more than Final Fantasy X if only Yuri and Alice kissed, but unfortunately, they didn't, and I don't. =( Well, I just wanted to write this cute little fic about Yuri and Alice, because I love them, and also due to the fact that there are almost NO Shadow Hearts fics at FanFiction.Net!! Unthinkable, isn't it? *shakes head pitifully* Come on Shadow Hearts fans, start writing!! And to you readers, thank you for checking out this fic of mine, and please leave a review!

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
